nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Japan
Sunkist, you say: 'The US has a section, why shouldent Japan, they both would play a major role with Lovia'. You know that Belgium has no article either, and Belgium is also very important for Lovia. BastardRoyale 07:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yea i've been saying that for a long time now but i don't want to write or can't because i don't know much about it. Marcus Villanova 14:01, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if some one wants to write about somthing that would intertwine with Lovia, then write it..I wont attack you for it.---Sunkist- 15:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I will no one edit the page for a day or two! Marcus Villanova 15:39, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Good luck!--Sunkist- 15:44, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I happen to know some desire the isolationist approach: not to much intertwining and a modest role in the international community. Perhaps the failure of inter-wiki projects lead to this view, who shall say? 16:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Many of us are isolationist indeed (check the programs for proof). But even isolationist countries have diplomatic relations with other nations . I think this "problem" we're facing should be solved now. Our current, unwritten policy was: no foreign countries get an article, unless their importance to Lovia is evident. "United States" is an example, "Belgium" could just have well been an article I think. Instead, we have "Europe", which includes something about the EU. I think we should change our approach to a Wikipedia-like approach. ::::::Look at this. I think we could write an article Foreign relations of Lovia with the core material, and a number of articles about specific relations. E.g.: the lemma "United States" could become the article "Lovia – United States relations". Only articles about countries with which Lovia HAS any ties can have an article of course. What do you say? 11:02, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes you have Europe about the EU but you don't have Belgium (where our monarchy originates from), nor Great Brittain (where many founding fathers originate from). The wikipedia-like approach sounds good to be! I feel like some essential pages are still missing. BastardRoyale 09:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The important section - Relations Of Japan & Lovia Japan and Lovia at the moment are peaceful, Lovia does have a Embassy at Tokyo. Emperor Akihito has not yet made a trip to Lovia, but has talked about going, and is trying to make plans to go this summer. Tho the Emperor has never gone to Lovia the Ambassador Tadashi Yamaguchi makes fluent visits. Relations Japan first made contact with Lovia in 1912 when current ambassador Kee Foo-Chung talked about a possible treaty with the nation, Lovia agreed. The nations did not keep up talking until World War two, when Japan tried to bribe Lovia with food beacuse of the nation's famine to join the axis but denied. Japan forgot about lovia until 1982 when the peace treaty was reconized again and had a party. In 2002 the nations, together signed the Trades and Goods Act which gave Japan 1000 pounds of Naranja, 100 Lovian Dassie to breed, and 50 Pine jack seeds. In return Japan gave Lovia 1 million dollars a year as Lovia gives Japan more of the Lovian Dassie, Pine Jack seeds and other goods not found in Japan. Current relations and Rugby In 2009 the two countries open up the "Pacific Rugby Sevens Cup" where pacific countries such as powerhouses New Zealand, Australia, Samoa, and Tonga join together along with Japan and Lovia to play rugby sevens. Also during that time the ambassador and the HRH Dimitri disscuss global issues most of the time this happens in July. During the next Cup the nations of New Zealand, Australia, Samoa, and Tonga along with Japan and Lovia will all discuss important issues. It is said that the Emperor will come along with the ambassador, this being the Emperor's first vist to Lovia.